Find You
by MayuAka
Summary: Terkadang, dunia itu sempit. Menemukannya di atas ketidak adilan, kemudian menemukannya lagi di saat semuanya sudah berubah./ MayuAka! Brothership!MayuKuro. RnR?


_**WARN: OOC (maybe), Yaoi! No EYD, dan kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!**_

 _ **Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama**_

 _ **Find You by Zokashime**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note: Untuk kelangsungan cerita ini, mari kita setujui jika sekolah SMP Teikou berada di Kyoto. Akashi berikut teman-temannya masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas tiga, sedangkan Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah kelas dua SMA Rakuzan.**_

…

 _ **Enjoy!**_

" _ **Terkadang, dunia itu sempit. Menemukannya di atas ketidak adilan, kemudian menemukannya lagi di saat semuanya sudah berubah"**_

Kuroko menyembul dari ruang dapur, kedua tangannya membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas dan juga teko yang berembun. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan nampan tersebut ke karpet di mana dua orang lainnya sedang berembuk membagi tugas.

"Tetsuya, kau membuat tinjaun pustaka." Lelaki merah pemilik manik heterokom memberi perintah dengan mata yang tak enyah dari layar laptop yang senanda dengan warna surainya.

"Ya, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko tanpa lebih. Berbalik ke dapur mengambil beberapa makanan kecil utuk disantap saat belajar kelompok nanti. "Silahkan di minum dan di makan," ucap Kuroko setelah kembali, "Hanya ini yang bisa aku hidangkan untuk kalian," lanjutnya.

Kise berhenti dari aktivitasnya yang mendapat perintah untuk membuat latar belakang. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada beberapa makanan yang terlihat lezat, mencomot satu kue kacang coklat. "Tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi, ini sudah cukup, kok," katanya. "Akasicchi, mau kue tidak-ssu," tawarnya pada Akashi yang sedang sibuk memainkan mouse.

"Tidak, Ryouta, nanti saja," katanya, lalu memandang Kise mendelik. "Lagipula, jika sedang makan kau seharusnya tidak berbicara," kritiknya.

Kise tetiba manyun, menegak air yang sudah ia siapkan dan tidak berbicara lagi. Kuroko terlihat tertawa kecil di tempat. Mengambil laptop dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang menjadi tugasnya. "Bagaimana jika makalahnya kita lengkapi dengan gambar, Akashi-kun," cuapnya. Kuroko antusias memberi usulan.

Akashi tertarik, ia alihkan atensi matanya dari laptop dan menghadap Kuroko. "Bagus, itu akan lebih menarik saat kita presentasikan besok."

Kise mendekatkan diri pada Kuroko. "Maksudnya gambar kelamin wanita dan laki-laki? Porno sekali," ia tercengang tidak percaya.

"Bukan begitu, Kise-kun," Kuroko menjelaskan. "Maksudnya bukan gambar asli langsung, akan tetapi gambar pembagian dalam konteks pengetahuan; seperti adanya testis fungsinya untuk apa, kemudian dalam testis tersebut terdapat bagian apa saja."

"Ryouta, kalau tidak mengerti jangan membuat kacau." Intruksi Akashi membuat Kise mencibirkan mulutnya.

Mereka kembali fokus kepada tugas dan laptop masing-masing. Tak .. tak .. tak .. suara ketikan keyboard menjadi musik tanpa makna, sesekali dari mereka ada yang menegak air atau mengunyah kue yang terhidang.

Mereka mendapat tugas untuk membuat makalah dan presentasi dari mata pelajaran Biologi yaitu, tentang system reproduksi manusia. Tugas itu akan diserahkan besok dan dipresentasikan bersama, maka dari itu sekarang mereka bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikannya.

Tangan Akashi lincah memasang sebuah modem di laptopnya untuk mencari materi selain dari buku referensi yang ada. Dia mengunjungi banyak jurnal nasional untuk memperjelas materinya.

"Tetsuya, kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Akashi disela membaca sebuah jurnal.

"Iya, Kurokocchi, sepi sekali rumahmu." Kise ikut memberikan argumennya.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal bersama nenek, ibu, dan kaka sep–"

" –Aku pulang," seseorang melambungkan suaranya dari balik pintu dan menyembul di ruang tamu.

"Selamat datang, Mayuzumi-san," jawab Kuroko dan melupakan perkataan awalnya.

Akashi menerawang, mengikuti arah mata Kuroko yang tertuju kepada hal lain di belakangnya. Ia menoleh, kelereng beda warna itu membola mendapati lelaki perawakan lebih tinggi darinya, bersurai abu, bermata dingin dan kosong, membawa buku yang tidak lebih besar dari buku pribadinya di rumah.

Dia berseragam, memakai jas yang warnanya hampir sama dengan surai yang tergantung bebas. Akashi mengingat sesuatu terlintas dalam otaknya kala itu, kemudian lelaki yang ia pandang berlalu begitu saja melewati tanpa membalas tatapannya.

Kise tersenyum ramah, saat tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata abu-abu itu. "Selamat datang," katanya sok kenal, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya. "Kurokocchi, dia siapa-ssu? Hawanya mirip denganmu," tanyanya, setelah memastikan orang yang bersangkutan sudah menghilang.

Kuroko menggigit kue pelan. "Dia kaka sepupuku, namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro," ucapnya.

Kise membulatkan mulutnya yang berbunyi, "Oooo … pantas saja lumayan mirip. Lalu, ibu dan nenekmu mana?" dia menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya.

"Em, itu. Ibu dan nenek sedang keluar kota menjenguk paman yang sedang sakit," jelas Kuroko.

"Paman? Maksudnya Ayah Mayuzumi-san?"

Mahluk bermata aquamarine menggeleng jelas. Kise mengernyitkan dahinya untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Ryouta, mengobrol boleh, tapi sembari kerjakan tugasmu." Akashi menggeram.

"Oke, oke, Akashicchi, uh." Lagi-lagi dia yang mendapatkan omelan.

Setelah puas mengintimidasi Kise, Akashi kembali pada zona di mana jari-jari menari indah dengan cepat hingga mendapatkan sebuah lembaran-lembaran berharga.

Itu tangannya.

Tidak dengan otaknya.

Sel-sel saraf sedang bekerja mengingat suatu memori yang lalu. Bergulat melawan ribuan momen yang terpatri. Ia merasakan dengan jelas, bahwa dirinya pernah melihat mahluk dengan rambut abu-abu itu sebelumnya. Pandangan matanya sama, kosong, tidak jelas apa yang tergambar di sana.

Akashi memutar otak panas. "Tetsuya, apa dia benar-benar sepupu kandungmu?" tanyanya, menatap Kuroko yang sedang menundukkan kepala berkutik dengan ketikan.

"Hah, apa Akashi-kun?" dia menegakkan kepala, mengulang bertanya.

"Kata Akashicchi–"

" –Apa dia benar-benar sepupu kandungmu." Akashi cepat bicara, tidak ingin Kise yang menjelaskan pertanyaan yang menurutnya penting.

Kuroko masih dalam wajah stoiknya, namun ada kerutan yang membuat ia bingung. "Dia?" katanya.

Akashi diam tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut maksudnya 'dia' yang tersirat. Ia rasa Kuroko sudah paham akan hal itu.

"Oh, maksud Akashi-kun, Mayuzumi-san," ia menelaah sedikit paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

Akashi hanya memandang.

"Iya, Mayuzumi-san, sepupu kandungku," jelas Kuroko. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, apa ada yang terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak." Akashi menjawabnya tegas. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Memangnya sesuatu apa, Akashicchi?" tanyanya, ikut menimbrung.

Akashi melengos mengakhiri pertanyaannya yang tidak tepat sasaran. Tapi ia cukup menghela napas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Kuroko. Namun, ia masih yakin akan apa yang ia ingat. Kalau sebenarnya Mayuzumi itu …

Sleppp!

Glegerrrrrrrrrrrr!

Petir menyambar kuat, sejatinya menimbulkan suara guntur yang lumayan membuat jantung nenek-nenek terpompa. Jangankan nenek-nenek, Kise pun berteriak histeris seakan ia akan mati. Akashi berkedip, pikirannya kacau. "Ryouta, tak usah berteriak sekencang itu," kritiknya.

Kuroko menegang, walau ia tak berteriak se- _ **exicting**_ Kise, suara tadi cukup membuatnya diam dan reflek menutup mata. "Kise-kun, suaramu membuatku tuli," katanya kepada Kise yang sudah memeluk tangannya erat.

"Kau tidak dengar, Kurokocchi. Itu tadi gunturnya keras sekali-ssu."

Hujan deras turun menghapus debu kota Kyoto sore itu, tepatnya pukul 05.30 pm. Kilat meyambar kaca-kaca menyerupai blitz dengan sangar. Bau tanah dan rerumputan menjadi khas yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam penciuman.

Akashi menutup laptopnya dan mengeluarkan _**flashdisk**_. "Jika tugas kalian sudah selesai masukkan ke sini," titahnya. "Nanti aku yang menggabungkannya."

"Siap, Akashicchi."

Akashi berdiri dan berkata, "Tetsuya, aku pinjam kamar mandi."

"Iya, ke dapur saja, Akashi-kun."

Setelah mendapat izin, Akashi enyah dari ruangan belajar kelompoknya. Melangkah pasti menuju dapur sebagaimana yang dikatakan Kuroko. Kandung kemihnya sakit menahan cairan sisa hasil metabolisme.

Bergegas ketika melihat tempat yang ia maksud. Melepaskan hasrat.

Dia keluar selepas membasuh tangannya bersih. Berhenti di sana, titik di mana ia melihat seseorang yang sedang mengambil minuman dari kulkas. Diam hanya menjadi pemerhati.

Ketika persona itu membalik, mereka bertemu tatap. Dan benar saja, bola mata yang sama. "Chihiro," katanya. "Aku senang dan tidak percaya kau masih hidup."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Lanjut nggak, nih? Review, oke.**

 **Wossssshhhhhhhhhh!**


End file.
